Brek Shea fic
by footballfanfics
Summary: Never get on the wrong side of Brek Shea. -Contains pornography


"I don't understand why we have to tell him anything, it's none of his business. It's my life not his" I persisted.

"You need to tell him. You know he's in love with you. Everyone knows it," I could sense the jealousy in his words.

"Why? It's nothing to do with him. He'll find out eventually anyway" I replied.

"So tell him! Tell him we're married!" Brek said angrily, "I don't want him to come between us!" He was not proud of the jealousy that he felt about James, he had developed it over the years of being with me; he knew we had a history, but that was in the past.

"Tell him yourself then," I muttered, irritated. I had been having the exact same argument with him almost every other day and it pissed me off.

"I'm not the one he's in love with" Brek mumbled.

"I'm not the one he's in love with either!"

"Bullshit" Brek growled. He swore alot, but it was never usually aimed at me. It was rare for him to be so aggressive towards me, but jealousy does weird things to people I guess.

"I'm not gonna stand here and fight with you over the same things, over and over and over again! If you want to tell him so badly, tell him yourself. I'm sick of this!" I snapped, and stormed out of the house. I was unsure of where I was going but all I knew was that I needed to get away from Brek- and this argument.

He quickly followed me outside, shouting after me. "Don't you run away from me, I'm not finished talking to you!"

"Well I'm finished talking to you" I yelled at him.

The thing is, he could outrun me. I mean, of course he could, he basically does it for a living. He was behind me and he spun me round and pinned me to the wall, holding my arms.

"Let go," I said, my breath heavy after running, "Let go of me Brek!"

"Make me" He muttered.

"Oooh 'Make me'" I grinned, mocking him. "You can't control me Brek, you may be stronger than me but you can't control me. You can't keep me quiet."

He slammed his lips against mine, instantly silencing me. I started to pull away, still pissed at him for bringing up the argument yet again. I squirmed against his body which was pressed against mine. I couldn't give in to him again. He flicked the tip of his tongue against my lips, but I refused to part them, and pushed him away.

"Open your mouth" he said. I shook my head and glared at him. There was a look of purpose in his eyes but I still refused to give in.

"Are you going to listen to me?" he stared into my eyes.

"No" I glared back.

He slammed my wrist against the wall, not abusively, just enough to show that he meant business."Are you going to listen to me?!" He repeated.

"NO"

He grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed the nipple with his thumb and forefinger through the thin fabric of my dress. "Yes, you are" he grinned slyly.

"N..no I'm not" I breathed heavily.

He stroked his hand up the side of my leg, and slid one of his finger underneath the elastic of my underwear, close to the area that was radiating an incredible amount of heat.

"Are you going to listen to me?" He whispered into my ear.

"I've told you, no."

He pulled his hand away and gazed into my eyes. "Oh, you're such a bad liar baby, tell me the truth."

I looked down at his trousers and saw the bulge. "Yes" I swallowed "Yes, I'm going to listen to you"

He grinned at me. "That's better" He ran his thumb against my bottom lip. "Now tell me who's in control"

"Y..you are" I stuttered.

"Say it. Say it!" Brek commanded.

My heart raced inside my chest. "You're in control Brek," I whimpered, barely recognising my own voice.

He ran both his hands down the sides of my body, from my chest, down to my waist, and down my thighs. A tingling sensation that only he could give me ran through my body. He kissed all over my neck and then ran his tongue along my collarbone. He danced his fingers along my hips and then pressed his hands against my hardened nipples. I closed my eyes and leant my head back against the wall. "Keep your eyes open" he whispered and my eyes flew open "Like you said, I'm in control" he winked at me.

"Yes Brek" I obeyed, obvious fear in my words. He flicked open the buttons on my dress, stopping at the waist and spreading it open, revealing my bra. He unclasped my bra and slid my breasts from their confines, exposing them to the night air. "Unbutton my shirt" he demanded and I nodded. My hands reached towards his chest and undid the buttons, resting my hands against his beautiful bare chest. He pushed himself against me and my hardened nipples met his. His kiss was desperate and his breath was hot against my mouth. "Undo my trousers," he muttered and I yet again did as I was told. I undid the clasp of his belt and messed with the button and zipper. I slid them down a bit and reached for his pants when he stopped me and whispered a firm "No" in my ear. "Not yet Mrs. Shea" he grinned. "I get to decide everything. I decide when you can touch me... or when you can be touched... licked...fucked." Those simple words drove me crazy. I felt myself getting wetter just at the sound of his voice.

He cupped his hand around one of my breasts and then took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around my nipple. Brek trailed his tongue, his lips, his teeth across my chest. I writhed against the wall in pleasure.

"Get on your knees slut" he teased.

I did as I was told, and dropped to the soft grass below. He pulled himself free from his pants and I took it in my hands. As I flicked the head with my tongue I heard his breath get heavier. He pushed my head down and I took it all in my mouth. Brek groaned. I moved faster, sucked harder, desperate to please him. I stroked him in succession, I gently swirled my hand in a circular motion as I sucked. He then pushed me away from his cock, and pulled me up and back against the wall. He took off the rest off my dress, and threw it to the side, which worried me slightly in case we got caught. He placed my hand on his throbbing cock once again, and I rubbed it obediently, stroking up and down. His lips found mine as his fingers got entangled with my hair. He pulled away. "Let go" he whispered.

He pressed his knee between my thighs, against my hot mound. I moved my body against his knee but he pulled away, desperate to tease me. In one swift move he yanked off my pants and pulled them down her legs and off her feet. He slowly spread my legs apart. His hands lingered on my thighs, stroking up and down, feeling my muscles tremble beneath his touch. He gave in, tickling my clit with his tongue as I yelled out his name. He dipped his tongue in and out, as I cried in delight, He attacked me with his mouth, I groaned and moaned as his tongue swirled around inside me. I could feel the muscles in my stomach contracting with each lap of his tongue. I was on the verge of exploding inside his mouth, but I knew he wouldn't allow it if I let on that I was close to the edge. I bit my lip, preventing myself from screaming out his name. I saw his eyes, clouded with desire, staring up at me, and I could tell he knew I was close. He pulled away and stood up.

"This wasn't going to be easy" he smiled at me, "I would never make it easy for you. Where's the fun in that?"

He took his shaft and rubbed the tip gently up and down against my clit. "Kiss me" he mumbled. I didn't have to be told twice. My lips found his within a second, and my juices were still fresh on his face. He continued to kiss me passionately as he lifted my leg and placed the tip of himself in front of my entrance. I could feel the head of him pressing into me, forcing me open. He was so much bigger than my small body allowed, but the pleasure he gave me always made up for any pain he caused. In one sharp movement he slammed into me, and forced me further against the wall. I groaned his name as a twinge of pain shot through my body, but it was soon replaced by the sense of hungry satisfaction. He continued to slam his sweaty body against mine, and I grinded against him movements.

He pulled himself out and I whined loudly at the loss of contact. He ran his cock up and down the crack of my ass, still continuing to tease me.

"Who do you belong to baby?" he demanded.

"You" I answered. "I belong to you. I've always belonged to you"

He entered me once more, but with a slow and steady easy, working up the pace. We moved together in unison, pumping harder and faster in an attempt to please each other. He grabbed my hand and placed it on my mound, manipulating my fingers against my clit, allowing me to help myself to an orgasm. "Let yourself go for me" he whispered, and those words sent shivers down my spine. A rush of fluid dripped down his cock as I screamed into the night. He reached an abyss and erupted inside of me. He wrapped his arms around me, and we said nothing for a few moments, resting our heads on each others, dripping in sweat.

"I love you, Brek" I panted.

"I love you too, Mrs. Shea"


End file.
